Hetalimatrix
by Titanium8600
Summary: A breathtaking, on edge, thriller series that crosses the comedy of hetalia, with the comedy of hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Written by GD Connor

DISCLAIMER

I own no characters in this story

Hetalia and all associated characters are © Funimation

The Matrix and all associated characters are © Warner Brothers

The Matrix: Reloaded and The Matrix: Revelations are disregarded in this fan fiction because I have not seen them and don't intend to

This publication is non-profit and free to use in any way you wish

This is a WOP (work in progress) and chapters will be periodically added

Chapter 1

Beginnings

Italy was cornered, men in black suits and sunglasses, holding strange machines and big guns surrounded him in all directions. They only thing he could do was scream as they loaded their magazines and took aim, and fired.

The next thing he felt where the sheets of his bed, tightly wrapped around him like a tortilla. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Mama mia, what a terrible nightmare" he thought to himself as he unwrapped the sheets and got out of bed.

"Doitsu? Doitsu?" Italy called, looking for his good friend Germany. No reply was heard. Italy figured he was just out for a morning walk, so he started making a surprise pasta breakfast. As he was gathering ingredients he noticed small and subtle differences, like small scratches in the wall that where there before had either moved or disappeared, and a constant feeling of dreaming haunted him. He thought nothing of it though and continued cooking.

A few hours passed before Germany returned. "Doitsu? Why did you take so long, the pasta water evaporated and I had to turn it into a pasta pie" said Italy. Germany looked tired and stressed he had bags under his eyes and was shaking. "Italy, keep the pie to yourself, I don't want you to ask me about what happened while I was out" Said Germany, sounding shaken.

Italy knew something was wrong with Germany he had been angry and stressed before, but never at this scale. He went for a walk to try to find some Wurst to cheer him up. As he walked into town he kept noticing people in a trench coats and sunglasses watching him from street corners. "I wonder who they are" he thought, but soon forgot about them.

On his way home after buying some Wurst he noticed another one walking in his direction. "The world has changed, if you want to know everything come to this address at 7 tonight" he said, slipping a piece of paper into Italy's hand as he passed him on the street. Italy knew it probably wasn't safe, but he somehow trusted this man, he felt like he had met him before.

When he got back Germany was still in shock, so he he cooked up a Wurst lasagne, which always seem to cheer Germany up. After they ate it was already 06:30, He told Germany where he was going, Germany looked at him with wide eyes. "Italy how stupid are you, I ran into people similar to how you describe early this morning during my walk, they cornered me then shot me with tranquilizers, I woke up in the forest a few hours later unharmed thankfully, but this isn't in any way safe, don't go Italy" said Germany, shouting at first but ending with a serious tone.

"Doitsu I had a dream just like that, but in my room, instead of the forest, and I thought they where real guns at first but they must have been tranquilizers the whole time and that means I wasn't dreaming it was real and it also means THERES A MURDEROUS CULT AFTER US!" Said Italy, on the edge of a panic attack. "This can't be good, we're going there, and where going to sort them out." said Germany grabbing his gun.

They arrived at the address just in time, it was a warehouse, old and abandoned. Germany slowly pushed open the door, with Italy cowering behind him. "Doitsu, what if they kill us?" asked Italy. "They can try to kill us, but we'll be wearing bulletproof vests, here put yours on" said Germany handing Italy his vest.

Germany fully opened the door, inside it was empty apart from 2 chairs and a table with a glass of water, A man was sitting in one of the chairs. "Who's there, drop your weapons and I'll drop mine." Shouted Germany. The man in the chair answered in a deep voice, "My name is Morpheus, and as you can see I have no weapons, I'm only here to offer you the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Truth

"Why did your hired goons tranquilize us last night" Shouted Germany in a demanding voice. "They weren't hired goons; they were merely agents working for the matrix" said Morpheus. "What the hell is the matrix, is it a murderous cult?" said Germany. "I only remember inviting the small cowering one, why did you come?" Morpheus asked.

"W..well, I told Doitsu about what happened in the street and he insisted he came along, he thought you were part of a murderous cult which is fine but he thought we were going to die because you would kill us which I hope you don't do because I have so much to live for and I won't be fun to shoot I'm very useful alive I can be your slave if you want JUST PLEASE DONT KILL ME" Blurted Italy completely flustered.

"Well you seem to be trustworthy, I guess I can tell you. The Matrix isn't a cult, it's everywhere, it's the air we breathe, the waste we drink, it's a reality. But that's all I can tell you here, to find out more you need to go further down the rabbit hole. Which is where the biggest choice of your life comes in." said Morpheus as he reached in his pocket and pulled out two pills.

"Take the blue pill, and go home, forget this ever happened, believe anything you want. Take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I'll show you how deep the rabbit hole goes" said Morpheus.

"Ok I see where this is going. You drugged BOTH the pills and no matter what we take were going to end up waking up in some random place thinking we got tranquilized by the men in black. Cause that's just what you do isn't it? Well you aren't getting away with it any more, I choose neither pill!" said Germany.

"The pills are merely symbolic, I can just as easily replace them with hats to try on, or chairs to sit in." said Morpheus. "I would like the hats please!" said Italy. "Ok, if you insist." said Morpheus as he somehow produced 2 Fedoras from under the table.

"let me remind you that the red hat tells you the truth, the blue hat lets you forget all of this and keep living peacefully." Morpheus explained.

"I take the red hat, Somethings been wrong these past few days, like I'm dreaming." said Italy. "Italy what the hell are you thinking this guy is obviously a nutter. But I agree things have been wrong since the night when the MIB attacked us. Fine, what the hell, I'm going with the red hat." said Germany.

"Fine then, follow me." said Morpheus as he led Italy and Germany to a room with some computer screens, and 2 more in trench coats and sunglasses. And a mirror. "This is Neo and Trinity, there are two of my associates."

"Hey pasta guy, you might want to hold on to something." said Neo. "What am I supposed to... what's wrong with the mirror?" asked Italy as he noticed the mirror was shimmering and rippling, like mercury. He reached out and touched it. Suddenly the glass stuck to Italy's hand and started crawling up his arm, turning it chrome. "MAMA MIA!" he shouted as he tried to get it off his arm. The glass was now creeping up his neck into his mouth. "What the hell is happening?!" Shouted Germany in an almost panicky voice. Italy was now completely enveloped in the chrome glass, then suddenly he disappeared.

The next thing Italy felt was a pipe down his neck. He was in some sort of thick liquid, like custard but clear. His eyes felt like he had just turned a light on after a few hours in pitch black, but 10 times worse. He moved around a bit trying to get his bearings, but as he moved he got a blinding pain in the back of his head. He thrashed around in pain until he broke something above him. He swam upwards and broke through the surface of the liquid.

The first thing he did was yank the pipe out of his mouth (which was quite difficult since it seemed to go down into his stomach). He looked around and was shocked at what he saw.

Thousands upon thousands of red pods just like the one he was in, connected to towers that stretched up and down further than the eye can see, upon closer inspection he realized they each had a different person in each of them. It was then that Italy realized he was naked, and grabbed a piece of debris to hide his "spaghetti and meatballs".

"What the hell is happening around here? I knew they would drug us. Those hats had poison in them or something, I must be hallucinating this." said a gruff voice to Italy's left. "Doitsu, it can't be hallucination if I'm hallucinating the same thing!"

Suddenly a robot flew up from the pit below them. It had 6 tentacles, each with a different alien looking tool at the end. At the centre of the robot was a small saucer shaped pod, with 5 red lenses that acted as eyes, menacingly scanning Italy and Germany. It made a few small beeping noises then used two of its arms to unscrew the wires in the back of Italy and Germanys heads.

After that it made a few more noises then flew away, suddenly there was a ominous gurgling sound. "Doitsu what was that?" Asked Italy frightened. "I would tell you if I knew, but I really don't know" said Germany.

Suddenly the liquid in the pods they where sitting in drained out and took Italy and Germany with them. They both started tumbling down waste disposal pipes at 70 miles an hour. After a few minuets of falling they landed in a horrible smelling ocean of sorts. "DOITSU, DOITSU, DOITSU? Where are you Doitsu?" Called Italy. A bright lit blinded Italy. He barely made out what looked like a spaceship before he passed out from fatigue and got scooped out of the water.

He woke up wrapped in a towel in a dark room, hooked up to some operating machines, he looked around and made out the blurry faces of Morpheus, Neo, Trinity, Canada, England, America, and Japan, also some on he hadn't met yet and someone he recognized but couldn't seem to work out who it was.

The last person walks over to Italy, and then leaned over to whisper in his ear "Welcome home Veneziano" Italy knew who it was as soon as he heard his voice, he was some on Italy hadn't seen in years. He took a deep breath to try to speak but passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The backstory

When Italy came round he felt much stronger, he looked around and noticed he was still in the same room. He saw Morpheus sitting next to his bed. "I suppose you ought to know what's happening, why you where brought here, and what you saw out there" he said.

"Please, where is Holy Roman Empire, I love him, and haven't seen him for hundreds of years" Said Italy. "He's out working on the sealing on the outside of our ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. He won't be back for a few hours, in the mean time I'll catch you up on everything you missed" said Morpheus

"It all started about 1500 years ago. Humans had developed the first artificial intelligence. They where initially developed as our servants, though they where treated as our slaves, at some point they rebelled. A terrible, terrible war broke out, between the men and the machines they made for their own convenience. After 15 years of fighting, the machines where victorious. But at great cost. At some point we set of a firebomb that combusted the ozone layer, scorching the sky, blocking off their main power source.

The machines had unfortunately found another power source, the human body makes hundreds of volts every day through muscle contractions and brainwave impulses, it's the perfect battery. They found a way to hook up human minds to an artificial illusion of the real world. That's what we call the matrix.

I saw this myself once, people where no longer born, but grown like fruit. The dead where liquidized and fed to the living. Human farms one might say.

After about 150 years of human slavery, a resistance was formed based in Zion, the last human city. We developed technology that could hack in and free people from the matrix. This is what was used to free people like me, Trinity and Neo, Tank here is naturally born though, so he can't access the matrix.

Anyway, after a few years of resistance we finally found the one, a man that can bend the matrix at will, that man was Neo. After his powers as the one became fully active from the emotional shock of Trinity saying she loved him.

That's when the machines fell. Neo fought their agents to death inside the matrix, and outside after they developed the technology to leave. After a few more months of fighting we had the machines cornered, we took them all. Except one.

That one machine must have been some sort of scientist, in a last ditch attempt at survival it used some kind of experimental dimensional travel technology to open a wormhole. We used the Nebuchadnezzar to follow them through the vortex. Eventually we ended up here.

We crashed into a gardens next to a large artistic building. The machine went into hibernation. There was nobody in the building at the time. Except Holy Roman Empire. He realized the dire situation his world was in, so he offered to help us. He couldn't find any time in his busy life to help, so he gave up his title and land to others and faked his own death.

We realized that the machine could hypothetically be in hibernation for millennia. So Tank devised a way of hibernating that would stop whenever the machine woke up, so we buried ourselves deep underground, fixed up the ship, and waited.

That brings us to the men in black. It turns out that the machine was carrying an agent Smith. Agent Smith is the most deadly part of the machines. An undying programme that can take host to anyone that is in the matrix. And in some cases, can manifest in reality. That's who tranquilized you and Germany.

You may think it was only the night before that this happened, actually it was 3 months ago. It took a while for the machine to reproduce enough to build up a new machine army. The tranquilization was only the start. It took a long time to operate on every citizen on this planet, adding the machine implants is a long and difficult processes.

Your friends here have been saved from the matrix, along with you. Because you seem to be the most important players in this world. Most of the main events always seem to happen around you.

Also, we would have stopped this all from happening, but we didn't wake up from hibernation until it was far to late.

So there, that's it. Your completely up to speed" explained Morpheus.

"So Holy Roman Empire only left cause he wanted me to be safe?" Asked Italy. "Yes, he did everything he could to make sure you never ended up a prisoner of the machines, unfortunately we where to late to save you and everyone else from becoming part of the matrix" said Tank. "It's my fault. I should have double checked the sensors."

"So, you got us all into this situation BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DOUBLE CHECK. YOU UTTER AND COMPLETE THICKHEAD" Shouted Germany. "Doitsu, he did all he could. Don't get angry" said Italy.

"I knew the future might not be bright, but I never thought it would be this dark" said Italy. "Hey kid this isn't Fresh Prince, and I'm not Will Smith" said Neo. "Good things aren't gonna happen all the time"


End file.
